theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick's Rock House
120 Conch Street is the home of Patrick Star. Information Edit The house is a large brown rock with an antenna on it. Like a door, it has hinges where it opens and closes. Early in the series, Patrick had nothing in it except a TV and chair. Later on, he has everything made of sand. Oddly, Patrick is regular size, with the rock bigger than him, when he is talking to someone that's outside of his house, while he is inside. However, Patrick's house becomes bigger than him when he's inside and the rock is closed. Unlike Squidward and SpongeBob's respective houses, Patrick's house has rarely ever been obliterated. It is also easy for Patrick to pick up or carry the entire rock; indicating that Patrick is either strong or his house is light. It also has a backyard that is rarely shown. The front yard also has a long black path connecting the front of the rock and Conch Street. Patrick's rock used to be blue. Patrick has one large room in his house that he changes according to time of day in the episode. In the episode, Home Sweet Pineapple, Patrick revealed that his house is extremely easy to make (and the antenna breaks). In the "Truth or Square TV Guide", a comic reveals that Patrick's house was once his small pet rock who grew up to be his a large rock and he put an arrow on it, but the wooden arrow broke and fell. Patrick's house is usually pinkish brown, or usually most times very brown. Patrick's not good at making a house, so this is why his house is just a rock, but Patrick did manage to build the rooms and put his stuff in it. It is revealed that Patrick's parents kicked him out and got rid of him, so he made his own house. In the episode The Card, it is revealed he refuses to pay rent and his landlord constantly changes the lock. In the episode I'm with Stupid, it is revealed that Patrick's house has two rooms including including kitchen. Sometimes there is also a bathroom in the house so there could be 3 rooms. Its rooms change, so sometimes, there is only a flat one and sometimes, there are more like a kitchen. Destruction Edit * Dying for Pie - Along with the rest of Bikini Bottom, it's destroyed in the explosion. * Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm - It is destroyed by the worm, along with the rest of Bikini Bottom. * The Krusty Plate - It is destroyed after SpongeBob uses maximum power on the dirty plate. * The Gift of Gum - Patrick smashes it to get Gummy out. * Big Sister Sam - Sam threw the Rock in a fit of rage. * New Fish in Town - Squidward threw the house off a cliff with a forklift, along with SpongeBob's Pineapple and Harold's trailer. * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom - Raarg threw the house because of laughter followed by SpongeBob's house then Squidward's house. * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - It was vandalized by Patrick himself. Changes Edit * "Big Pink Loser" - Patrick makes his rock look like SpongeBob's Pineapple. * "Patrick SmartPants" - Patrick remodels it into a laboratory. * "Rule of Dumb" - Patrick remodels it into a castle. * "Sun Bleached" - SpongeBob and Patrick turn it into a tanning bed. * "Patrick's Staycation" - SpongeBob remodels it into a hotel for Patrick. * "Big Sister Sam" - Patrick's Sister moves his house and builds a sand version instead. Trivia Edit * In some episodes, Patrick's rock looks larger with separate rooms. * Patrick's house in some episodes has one room and and in others, it has lots of rooms, a stairway, and a basement. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations